Those Little Pivotal Moments
by 181athena
Summary: Even little choices that may seem completely insignificant can change your life. It took only one bad decision for their relationship to fall apart. Maybe the perfect combination of coincidental choices and perfect timing can bring them back together too.
1. Chapter 1

**Those Little Pivotal Moments**

**Full Summary: **Life is full of surprises. Even little choices that may seem completely insignificant can, under the right circumstances, change your life. It took only one bad decision for their relationship to fall apart. Maybe the perfect combination of coincidental choices and perfect timing can bring them back together._ Channy_

First of all, just to let everyone know, this story isn't as angsty as it looks at the beginning. It will turn fluffy soon enough. This was just sowing the seeds for future chapters. Since I saw that really sad episode where Channy broke up, I've been thinking about how they would be feeling and about how long Disney will wait before they let them get together again, and this is what came of it. :)

-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY- CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-

_"Need someone to talk to? Sign up and anonymously exchange advice with someone else in the same boat!"_

She glanced at the internet ad. It almost seemed to be mocking her...the way it blinked...over and over...

"_Need someone to talk to?"_

It wasn't the first time she had seen it either. Most websites didn't have huge ads like this, but YouTube had just started implementing them, and it was really starting to annoy her.

_"Need someone to talk to?"_

Of course she did, but admitting that would mean admitting that she was not the happy-go-lucky girl with the perfect life that everyone thought she was. It wasn't as though she didn't have an amazing life, she just felt so lonely sometimes. Her mother wasn't around as often as she used to be. Her brother back in Wisconsin had been slacking off at school lately, so Connie had decided that he needed a firm motherly influence. Believing in Sonny's capability to cope alone, she temporarily moved back to their hometown, and only visited California occasionally. It was at times like this when Sonny used to be able to talk to Chad, but since their break-up, they had gone back to hiding their feelings by fighting again.

So maybe this would be good for her. Maybe it would be healthy to get all those emotions out by finally getting to talk to somebody and maybe she could help someone else in the process.

_"Need someone to talk to?"_

These internet services are never really reliable though, she tried to reason with herself. Anyone could pretend to be someone else on the internet.

_"Need someone to talk to?"_

Her hand hovered above the mouse, as she continued the internal debate. All it would take was one little twitch of her finger…_CLICK_

The first step to helping yourself is admitting you have a problem. She was proud of herself for taking that one first step in the right direction.

A page of brainless questions awaited her when she opened up the window. After answering all the mundane ones like Name, Email, Username, Password, and countless others, she came to questions which were probably meant to be helpful for making a match for her.

"_What type of advice are you looking for?"_

She honestly didn't know. How could she. She didn't even fully understand what was wrong. In the end, she tried to sort out her thoughts, and though her answer hardly made sense to her, she wrote it down anyways:

_It's hard to tell, and that's exactly the problem. Because not knowing is the most frightening thing of all. I have been lonely and depressed, and just need someone who I can confide in, who won't judge me on what I have to say._

After she was finally somewhat content with her answer, she pressed the big button at the bottom of the page.

_Terms of Use:_

_Participants are not allowed to share personal information with one another until after they have spoken via internet for at least 50 hours._

_Participants are expected to respect one another's beliefs and opinions._

_Participants must agree to a "friend match" before they can be paired together._

"_You will be notified via email when a suitable match is found for you."_

A new hope had bloomed in her. Maybe she wasn't so alone after all. Maybe someone could help her over her problem. And maybe, just maybe, she could learn to love again.

-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY- CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-CHANNY-

Please tell me what you think. This is kind of a new writing style for me. The story's got a bit of a slow start, but I hope to make the story more interesting. Should I continue? I'm not 100% sure yet whether I will or not.

If I get enough of a response I will definitely be motivated to update soon. I've already started the next chapter, and it will be longer than this one for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Those Little Pivotal Moments**

**Chapter 2**

Well, I should really be studying for exams right now, but I'm, really not in the mood, so I decided to update instead. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, and I forgot last time: I do not own Sonny with a Chance…that should be quite obvious, considering my use of Fanfiction.

The second she got through the door, she rushed to the computer. She was confident that today would be the day that she'd find her perfect friend. Someone to confide in and someone to confide in her. As she clicked _refresh_ on her browser window_,_ she sighed. Disappointed again.

It had been weeks since she had signed up at the online friendship site. She sighed again. It looked like she wouldn't ever find someone like her…because there simply wasn't anyone. With this realization, she clicked on the confirmation email for her account that she had received three weeks ago. She moved her mouse to a little link at the bottom of the page.

"_To stop receiving messages from this organization cancel your account here"_

She took a second to collect herself, and came to terms with the fact that she would be alone for the rest of her life. She was milliseconds away from pressing the button, when a car alarm went off. She turned to the window and was about to glance back to the computer when the noise amplified. In curiosity, she glanced out the window, only to see that the racket had been caused by a couple carrying large, heavy-looking boxes. They were laughing their heads off, presumably having crashed into the car when trying to move into the new apartment duplex across the street. This just caused her to feel more depressed, because she'd never experience love that true, that beautiful, ever again. The couple kissed sweetly and she turned away from the window.

She returned to her computer which had since fallen asleep and turned it on again. Her browser window refreshed and a new email popped up in her inbox. Distracted by the new email she opened it.

_I've never felt so alone. Why? I have everything, yet I have nothing, because I have no one anymore. You only realize what you have once you've lost it. And I've definitely lost 'it'._

_~ lovestinks124_

If you wish to help this person, and let them help you, please click this link and confirm your friendship.

Her face lit up. Suddenly she was just as optimistic as she had been three depressing weeks ago. All her worries were gone, and she grinned a real _Sonny-_grin, for the first time in months.

_I know exactly how you feel. Superficial items mean nothing to me anymore. I've lost the most important people in my life. It was just three months ago when my life fell apart._

_~LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_

Only 5 minutes after she sent her reply, she received one back.

_I'm so sad to hear that! But at the same time it's nice to know I'm not alone. What happened three months ago? You only have to tell me if you feel comfortable..._

_~ lovestinks124_

Sonny's grin slowly vanished. This person was so sweet. She had actually forgotten about everything for a moment. But she was reminded again of the fateful day three months and 2 days ago...not that she was keeping count or anything…

Sonny walked into the cafeteria, and saw Chad sitting with his cast mates. She smiled at him and made a move to walk in his direction. But she saw two of his cast members, presumably, because they were wearing Mackenzie Falls uniforms. They were practically exact replicas of one another: both incredibly skinny and blond. They wore short skirts and walked with confidence that Sonny only wished she had. One of the two walked towards Chad, while the other giggled and walked off, crashing into Sonny. The blonde grimaced, "Ugg, watch it! Where the heck do you think you're going anyways? That's the Falls table. For Falls people."

"I'm going to sit to my boyfriend," Sonny grinned, despite her discomfort with the situation.

The blonde laughed wholeheartedly, "You? But you're so...plain. Keep dreaming honey." She giggled and gestured towards Chad and the other girl. "My friend Tanya is his girlfriend, or she will be any moment now!"

Sonny wasn't worried. Why should she be? She was by far Chad's most long-standing girlfriend. Well maybe she was worried...just a little. Tanya sat down on Chad's lap and giggled just as her friend standing in front of Sonny had done. That wasn't what unnerved Sonny though. Chad smiled at her, obviously responding to her incessant flirting. After a few moments though, he placed Tanya on the seat next to him and got up, walking over to Sonny. "Hey Sonshine! I'm so glad you're here! You will never believe what's going on at the falls this week! Mackenzie's evil half-brother is still in love with his ex-girlfriend, but she falls in love Mackenzie, who falls in love with her, and they try to run off together, but they can't because..." Chad continued talking, but Sonny wasn't listening.

Tanya and her friend were looking at Sonny in disbelief. She grinned back in triumph. "What?" Tanya shrieked, "She's not even pretty! _How could he possibly love her?" _

"Ha don't worry, try him again in a week, then he'll be single again," her friend giggled.

Sonny's smile fell. Chad hadn't even noticed what had happened. He was as oblivious as ever. She knew she shouldn't let it bother her, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe Tanya was right. Sonny wasn't a Hollywood model. She was a farm girl from the state of_ cheese. _Chad would get tired of her. He would wake up one day, and he wouldn't be able to resist someone like Tanya. Eventually, Sonny pushed those thoughts out of her mind though. That day had not come, and she shouldn't worry.

It was only days later that Chad and Sonny were having a romantic dinner to celebrate their six-monthaversary. They had been having a wonderful time, when Chad suddenly became solemn. "I have to tell you something Sonny. You see, I have recently realized that something has happened to me. I'm becoming kind and caring and I'm actually helping people and the thing is that I've never done that before and..." Chad halted his incessant rambling for a moment and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say Sonny is ... I love you"

It had all gone downhill from there. Sonny's mind had just kept playing the situation from a few days ago back.

"_How could he possibly love her?"_

What if Tanya was right? Maybe Chad didn't like Tanya, not yet anyway. But girls like that were always throwing themselves at him. It was only a matter of time before he gave in. Sonny would never be anything like them. She and Chad were doomed for failure, and she couldn't give her heart to a relationship that was doomed. So, like she always did when someone got too close, she ran off, literally. She had talked herself into destroying one of the best relationships she had ever had.

It pained Sonny to actually write out what had happened, because it meant finally admitting that she had made a mistake, one which she couldn't very well undo. Despite her discomfort, she felt that she owed it to the person to give them an explanation. After all, they were being unbelievably caring, despite the fact that they had never met her.

_It's hard for me to look back on, but it's probably good if I tell somebody. In a nutshell, I was starting to really feel…love for my boyfriend and it scared me. So much, that one day I just left him because I have always been afraid of getting too close to somebody, and being hurt because of that._

_Only a week later, my mom had to leave me as well to go back to my hometown to care for my brother. Having the two most important people in my life gone so suddenly caused me to draw back from all my other friends as well. _

_If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up loosing the people closest to you?_

Sonny sighed in contentment. To her surprise, it had actually felt good to get that off her chest, even if she didn't say it out loud. That was the next step; she would take it all one step at a time. And maybe one day, she would actually manage to move on and live a happy and optimistic life.

So, what did you think? Any Comments or Suggestions?

Please Review :)

Also, my next update probably won't be until Thursday or Friday, when my exams are over.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sonny With a Chance...I also don't own some of the quotes I used in this chapter. (.net/, if you were wondering :P)

_

* * *

_

If you don't mind my asking, how did you end up losing the people closest to you?

_~LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_

As he glanced at the screen, he frowned. Her username was beyond accurate. His life had been very cloudy for months, figuratively speaking. Just remembering the situation that had even lead to this conversation in the first place depressed him.

He cautiously knocked on her door; the butterflies in his stomach were killing him. After their unfortunate date, he felt the need to make it up to her. He should've been more careful with what he'd said.

She finally opened the door and he tried to smile at her, but it came out looking more like a grimace.

"Look, what I said. I –"

She interrupted him and he was momentarily relieved. Only momentarily though. "I ... I don't love you. I'm sorry, I care too much about you to lead you on when I know I don't return your feelings. I'm sorry." She closed the door then softly, with regret on her face.

His face fell. He felt almost numb. She didn't love him. After all they had gone through together ... She didn't love him. It had all been a lie.

It was the last thing he wanted to talk about, but _LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_ deserved to know that she wasn't alone.

_Well...It's hard for me to talk about as well. I guess what happened to me is actually pretty different. Its strange how despite that, we seem to have so much in common. Basically, I thought I was in love, and to be honest, I still am, but obviously, my love isn't returned. She dumped me because she didn't have the same feelings. Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit._

_~ lovestinks124_

It pained him to write that out, but he would never get the love of his life back. He needed to understand and accept that. There was almost something reassuring about admitting that. It also helped to know that he wasn't alone with having problems with love. _LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny _had everything in common with him.

_Oh my god, that's awful! I'm so sorry. I know how you feel though. Sometimes I just wish I was a little kid again. It was so much easier then. Skinned knees or even broken bones were always so much easier to heal than a broken heart. Why do we even bother with love? It will just destroy you in the end._

_~LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_

_We bother because, as cliché as it sounds, it is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. As much as it may be unbearably painful now, it is all worth it if you think back on all the great times you've had._

_~ lovestinks124_

He grinned at the memories that flooded his brain.

"Ugg! You will not believe how stupid my friends are being!" she exclaimed when he let her into his apartment.

She was so adorable when she was upset. "Actually, I don't think I'll have any trouble believing it," he smirked cheekily.

She gave him a look that obviously meant that this was not the time for jokes.

"Look hon, I don't mean to be mean or anything, but it's true. Your friends have a habit of annoying the heck out of you," he said as he reached up to her and pulled her down to sit in his lap.

She sighed and leaned her head back to lie on his shoulder. They had always fit so perfectly together. "Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, they can just be a little ridiculous and overprotective sometimes. Apparently, you are suddenly not a good boyfriend for me anymore, just because they don't get along with your friends."

Though thinking of the lack of acceptance towards him from her friends put him in an unbelievably gloomy mood, he needed to be strong for her. "It's almost like Romeo and Juliet, don't you think? Fighting for freedom to do what we want together." He struck a dramatic pose in an effort to make her laugh. He just couldn't stand seeing her this miserable.

She giggled at his attempts. "You're such a drama queen." When he playfully pouted at her, she smiled again. "But you're my drama queen."

He leaned in for a kiss, and as always when their lips met, he felt truly at home.

As he pulled back, he suddenly realized exactly what she had said. "Hey wait a second, I hope you mean king!"

The room was filled with her beautiful laugh as she grinned. "Actually I didn't...but maybe you can hope to be promoted to prince in the near future."

They had always been so perfect. Why did it all have to end?

* * *

He had a point, she thought as she read _lovestinks124's _last message. She had had some great times with Chad, despite his occasional stupidity. No matter how many times he did something to mess up their relationship, he always managed to fix it.

"Never again, Chad, never again." She whispered before slamming the door to his dressing room with all her might.

He had cancelled on their date under the pretence that he was sick. She was so worried about him that she decided to check on him and bring him some chicken soup, only to realize that he had lied to get out of going dancing with her. They had planned to take a lesson in some classic dances for the fun of it, but apparently, Chad's image was too important to him. He didn't want to be seen doing something so "_old-fashioned"_.

As Sonny was lying in her room, trying to finally get some sleep, she heard a knock on her door. When the visitor persisted the incessant knocking, she reluctantly got up and groggily answered the door. In front of her stood Chad, looking very uncomfortable in nineteenth century clothing.

"M'lady, would you honour me with a dance?" He bowed and Sonny couldn't help but nod her head. It was impossible to stay mad at Chad for long.

Chad pulled out his iPod and passed her an ear bud. She couldn't help but laugh at that. It was a very odd mix of a classic and modern type of life, but it was them. Just the way they were always meant to be.

* * *

What does everybody think of the guy _lovestinks124_? Does anybody have predictions? I'd really love to know how the story looks like it will turn out to the readers. :) I've got quite a few ideas actually. I just haven't decided which one(s) to use yet.

Also, in case you are wondering, the next chapters will have a faster pace. Now that _lovestinks124_ and Sonny have gotten to know each other, Chad and her life at Condor Studios will come more into play in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe, for anybody who is actually still reading this story, thanks for sticking with it, and I'm so sorry my update took so long.

First of all I was crazy busy with school and secondly I was kind of discouraged by the lack of reviews, but I've decided that I'm going to write a few more chapters and finish up the story, because I hate leaving things so unfinished.

Okay anyways, other than that, hope you enjoy the next chapter. :)

She walked down the hallway with a grin. Somehow that expression had been appearing on her face far more frequently in the last few weeks than before. She had finally begun to realize that it reallywas_ better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. _She giggled to herself as she realized that she was quoting _lovestinks124_.

She could finally remember her past with Chad without breaking down in tears. She still had to keep busy to stay in this optimistic mood, but she was healing more and more each day.

Her daily talks with _lovestinks124 _were really helping her, and she had a feeling that he was feeling better as well. Everything was looking up. _Lovestinks124 _was the perfect friend for her, and she really felt as though she was beginning to develop feelings for him. They were helping each other to heal, both damaged souls, just looking for a home. Come to think of it though, she didn't know much about him. She knew how he thought and knew all about his emotions, but she hadn't ever met him…she didn't even know his name!

As she walked down the hallway her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she crashed into a person going in the other direction, and she suddenly found herself lying on the ground.

She glanced up and suddenly found herself face to face with **him**. Both of them sat on the floor for a moment just staring at one another, until Sonny broke the moment and got up. Chad quickly mirrored her movements and as they both stood standing, Sonny tried to reproduce the smile she had previously been wearing. "Long time no see… How've you been?"

As he replied to her, the moment was over, and they slipped into meaningless small talk. "Pretty good…you know, busy at the Falls…"

"I heard that you got picked up for a fifth season, congratulations." Sonny was incredibly proud of herself; she was managing to talk to him without feeling that familiar tug at her heart strings.

As Chad thanked her, Sonny smiled again and paused a moment before saying goodbye and continuing to her dressing room. She pulled up her internet and found a message from _lovestinks124_.

"_My Mama always said you've got to put the past behind you before you can move on." – "Forrest Gump"_

_I watched this movie the other day and I thought of you :)_

_~ lovestinks124_

Sonny beamed as she read the quote. They had lately been sharing quotes, sending short lines that they had recently heard to one another which had meaning for them. After the sweet quote that _lovestinks124_ had sent her, she wanted to reciprocate with a great quote, but finally just settled on a line which pertained to both of them.

"_Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it." – "Ferris Bueller's Day Off" _

_That movie may not be as deep as "Forrest Gump", but the quote still brings across a nice message. :)_

_I just had a conversation with _him_ without having a breakdown. As ridiculous as that may sound, I really think that I'm finally starting to move on._

_~ LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_

It only took moments for him to reply.

"_When I was in grade school, they told me to write down what I wanted to be when I grew up. I wrote down happy. They told me I didn't understand the assignment, I told them they didn't understand life." – not sure who said this, but I love this one, even if it's only somewhat related._

_I'm so happy for you! I feel very similarly actually. I finally feel like I'm starting to move on, at least enough. I'm never going to really get over her, but I really believe I can learn to love again._

_~ lovestinks124_

As Sonny read the post she couldn't help but agree. _Lovestinks124_ had so much in common with her. Sheesh, she absolutely hated having to call him that. She wanted to be able to talk to and think about him with a name. She wanted to be able to have a face come to mind when she thought of him. She wanted to talk to him, face to face, see him smile or cry, have him see her smile or cry. After only a moment of thought, she decided on exactly what she needed to do. She was going to put her heart out there again.

"_Each morning when I open my eyes I say to myself: I, not events, have the power to make me happy or unhappy today. I can choose which it shall be. Yesterday is dead, tomorrow hasn't arrived yet. I have just one day, today, and I'm going to be happy in it". – Groucho Marx_

_I want to meet you. We've been talking for so long and if you're ready as well, I'd really love to meet the one person who made me feel better when nobody else could._

_LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_

Her finger hovered over the mouse over the "send" button. She needed to do this; it was the step to moving on with her life.

I know, short chapter, but I've already written the next one, and I'll post that in a few days :)


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter!

Thank you for the review LoudestOfAllSilences, who was the only one out of 114 people who reviewed… reviews are a great way to get me to update you know… :P Anyways though, thank you!

By the way, I somehow managed to disable the feature where fanfiction emails your reviews and PMs and such to you. Does anyone know how to reset that, so ff sends those emails again? Help would be much appreciated.

* * *

He stared at the screen.

_I_ _want to meet you…_

He wanted to say yes, more than anything, because she had been the person who made _him_ feel better when nobody else could…

But what about internet safety? When someone you meet online asks you to meet them, your immediate reaction is always supposed to be to refuse. He knew nothing about her… well except **all** her inner thoughts and feelings.

_I_ _want to meet you…_

But he was Chad Dylan Cooper; he couldn't just meet someone randomly, not knowing if they were an obsessed fan…not **everyone** was such a big fan though, he could take the chance.

_I_ _want to meet you… the one person who made me feel better when nobody else could._

What could really happen if he met her? In that moment, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

Sonny took a sip of her water and placed it on her desk. She was nervously fidgeting, staring at the screen. How much time had passed? It must have been at least ten minutes by now. If he was sitting at his computer, then why was it taking him so long to respond? Oh wait; it had only been three minutes. Maybe he hadn't even gotten her email yet. But what if he did, and just didn't want to answer? Now it was four minutes ago. With every increased minute, the chances that he would reply decreased. What if he thought she was crazy? She needed to do some immediate damage control.

_You know what, actually, come to think of it, that's a crazy idea, just ignore my last message._

She was about to press send, when her phone rang. She reached across the computer, grabbing the phone from the charger. She glanced at the caller id: just a telemarketer. As she reached to put the phone back, her sleeve caught on the glass. It seemed to fall in slow motion, as she quickly tried to push it out of the way. The spill only narrowly missed the computer, and she breathed a sigh of relief, but her glass still hit the keyboard, managing to crush the restart button. Crossing her fingers that her computer would be alright, she watched with baited breath as her laptop rebooted. She reopened her browser and prepared to retype her previous message, but instead found another waiting in her inbox.

_Sure. You live near Condor Studios, right? How does five o'clock tomorrow in Condor Park sound? :)_

_I'll be sitting under the big oak tree, at the bottom of the hill, next to the bridge._

_~ lovestinks124_

Her nervousness evaporated in moments. It was amazing how this guy could make her emotions do a complete 180 with just a few words.

_Sounds great, I can't wait. :)_

_I'll be wearing a red coat, you can't miss it._

_~ LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_

Sonny skipped through the halls, hoping to make a quick stop at her dressing room before she met with_ lovestinks124_. She would finally learn his name, and could stop calling him that. Once again though, she found herself on the floor, looking at a very familiar blonde star, who found himself in a similar position.

He glanced at his watch, and almost seemed to reach his hand out to her to help her up, but after he realized what he was doing, he quickly withdrew his hand. "Oops, sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm just a little nervous about a… meeting I don't want to miss."

Sonny's eyes popped open. He had just apologized to her, and it wasn't even all his fault in the first place! She gapped for a moment, but quickly managed to catch herself. "Oh no, don't worry about it, we were both not being very careful. We seem to have a habit of crashing into each other like that, don't we?"

The two shared a casual laugh, and quickly said their goodbyes when Sonny mentioned that she really should get going. She turned to see his figure retreating, and quickly called out "Good luck at your meeting!"

Chad's eyes sparkled as he thanked her and turned around again. Just as she saw him disappear behind the next corner, she glanced at her watch. It was 4:58! She only had two minutes to run to her dressing room, grab her coat and meet her mysterious friend! She rushed through the halls, quickly ducked into her room and took the back entrance to exit Condor Studios. She slowed down as she climbed the hill, butterflies returning to her stomach.

As she reached the top, she took a deep breath, and when she had mustered up the courage, she looked at the oak tree. There was only one person standing below the tree, glancing nervously at his watch, with the same tense expression she had seen only minutes ago on his face. And suddenly, in her mind, it clicked, and everything fell into place.

* * *

Comments? Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review :D

This story will probably be finishing up next chapter. I'm aiming for a final chapter and a epilogue, hopefully to be uploaded on the weekend. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry the update took this long! Homework really gets in the way :/**

**To **_**Demon of Angels**_**, **_**Forever Day**_**, **_**xheartxbreakerx211**_**, and **_**Chloe and McKenzie**_**, thank you for the reviews! :D**

**This chapter has a ton of switches in point of view, so it might be a little awkward, but I just couldn't decide on only one character; this is my attempt to show what both of them are thinking :)**

* * *

As she reached the top, she took a deep breath, and when she had mustered up the courage, she looked at the oak tree. There was only one person standing below the tree, glancing nervously at his watch, with the same tense expression she had seen only minutes ago on his face. And suddenly, in her mind, it clicked, and everything fell into place.

**No!**

That was the only thought that shot through her brain in that moment. It was all she could think. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It couldn't be! But it all made sense now. She could have kicked herself for not putting it together earlier! In her mind she flashed back to the last months.

_I have everything, yet I have nothing, because I have no one anymore. You only realize what you have once you've lost it. And I've definitely lost 'it'_

Chad was rich and appeared to have everything, yet he had no one in his life who he could trust, no one to love.

_Basically, I thought I was in love, and to be honest, I still am, but obviously, my love isn't returned. She dumped me because she didn't have the same feelings._

She had told Chad that she didn't love him after their unfortunate date, because of her fears.

_I'm so happy for you! I feel very similarly actually. I finally feel like I'm starting to move on, at least enough. I'm never going to really get over her, but I really believe I can learn to love again._

Her "mysterious friend" had somehow come to the conclusion that he was doing better at exactly the same time Sonny had: after the casual conversation she and Chad shared.

"_I'm just a little nervous about a… meeting I don't want to miss."_

And finally, and by far most obviously, Chad had said right in front of her that he had a "meeting". That word alone should have made the alarm bells in Sonny's head go off. But it didn't. And now, she knew, the right thing to do was to go down there, and talk to Chad. But she couldn't. She just couldn't face him right now. She'd thought that she was finally moving on, when in reality, she had fallen that much more in love with him. She just wouldn't be able to stand the heartbreak.

But she at least owed him an explanation; she just needed a second to pull herself together. She looked down at him, and tried to breathe deeply. It was good that the sun was shining so brightly behind her, so that he couldn't see her properly, even if he did happen to look in her direction. She saw a young boy, running across the field, pulling a kite behind him, trying to get it up in the air. Chad was looking at him too and after he saw the young boy's discouraged face when the kite would not fly, he moved towards the boy, helping him to lift it in the air. The little boy started running, this time in the other direction, towards Sonny.  
She glanced back at Chad, but he was now suddenly squinting up the hill, in her direction...

He looked at the boy running around with his kite with a nostalgic smile. He remembered when he was that young and carefree...

The boy was now running up the hill, somehow managing to keep the kite up. He squinted against the sun to see where he was going. Out of the corner of his eye, in exactly that direction he suddenly saw something. He squinted against the sun and saw a monetary flash of red, before it disappeared. Red like the coat she was supposed to be wearing! That must have been her. Maybe she had seen him? Then why had she run away? Maybe she had some preconceived notions about him. Maybe she had seen him on TV and already hated him!

He had to find out. So he sprinted up the hill. All the exercise the producers made him to keep him in shape was finally coming in handy.

She couldn't help it. It wasn't a conscious choice she made. Her feet just ran off on their own when he looked at her. She wasn't ready; she just couldn't deal with this yet. She couldn't deal with **him **yet.

Once he reached the top of the hill he frantically looked around. He couldn't know which direction she had gone, but he couldn't cross the street because the traffic light was red, so he just ran off to the right, along the sidewalk.

Only moments later he was slowing down, ready to give up. He had no idea if he was running in the right direction, let alone if he had even seen her. A car honked at him from across the street. He sent the driver a charming smile, but as the car drove by and moved out of the way, he glanced across the street and saw a lonesome figure dressed in a red coat huddled up on the park bench across the street. He rushed over and sat next to her before she even noticed him. He couldn't see her face because she had pulled her hood right over her head.

"Are you _LifeIsn'tAlwaysSunny_?" he carefully asked, somewhat afraid of her answer.

After a moment's hesitation she nodded. He wasn't sure what to say to her. What could possibly have happened?

"I…", she hesitated as she began to say something, "I just … I can't do this. I just can't."

She mumbled, "I'm so sorry Chad," sounding like she had been crying. She jumped up and ran off again, and as she did, her hood fell off, revealing her chestnut coloured hair. By this poing though, she had gotten too far away so he couldn't see her face.

She sat on the couch with a big tub of _Ben & Jerry's_ and stared mindlessly at the TV, just as she had been for the last two hours.

She let herself sink into the plot of her favourite movie, _The Notebook_, and forgot everything else around her in the real world.

After two hours of laughing and of course crying, Sonny began returning to the real world. As was always the case after watching such a sweet movie, she found herself pondering about it.

"_When I'm with Noah I feel like one person and when I'm with you I feel like someone totally different."_

"_I am nothing special; just a common man with common thoughts, and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten. But in one respect I have succeeded as gloriously as anyone who's ever lived: I've loved another with all my heart and soul; and to me, this has always been enough."_

Even though so many situations and people got in the way, an inevitable path of events always led to Noah and Allie being together. No matter how many times someone tried to end it, they couldn't. Each breakup was just a waste of time that they could have been spending together.

Just like…what she was doing. She couldn't know what lay in her future with Chad, but lately she had been given chance after chance to make it right again with him and she hadn't. They couldn't keep doing this forever.

He sat on his chair, staring at the computer screen in his dressing room, just hoping that it had all been an understanding, that she would send him a message and give a reasonable explanation. A knock sounded on his door. He closed the computer, leaned back on the arm chair and called out to the person outside, "Come in, it's open."

The door slowly squeaked open and his breath caught in his throat. It was her. The hood of her read coat was pulled over her head again, and he could see the tips of her hair peaking out. Her face was cast in a shadow, but he could tell it was her. Maybe she was finally going to show him her identity…

"Chad –"

* * *

**Okay, so I was wrong last time, there are now only two chapters left (including the epilogue).**

**And yes, I know that cliffhanger was a kind of mean but I couldn't help it! :P**

**Comments? Suggestions? Feel free to review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Last Chapter before the epilogue!

Thank you to_ Channylover08_, _past decembers_, and _Demon of Angels_: my reviewers from last chapter.

Please excuse the extreme cheesiness you are about to encounter :P

Also note that **bolded words** are accented when the characters say them x)

* * *

_The door slowly squeaked open and his breath caught in his throat. It was her. The hood of her read coat was pulled over her head again, and he could see the tips of her hair peaking out. Her face was cast in a shadow, but he could tell it was her. Maybe she was finally going to show him her identity…_

"Chad... I'm sorry I ran off from you like that... It's just hard for me to get close to someone... Especially someone who I was already close to once before, who I tried so hard not to fall for but obviously did anyways and-" her stop was abrupt when she realized she was starting to ramble.

"I just want to say sorry for that - for everything."

As he listened to her little speech, he was more confused than he had ever been. What did she have to be sorry about? Hadn't they only just met? Did he know this girl from some earlier time in his life? To be honest, her voice did seem incredibly familiar now that she wasn't choked up and on the verge of tears anymore…

Both of their hearts were pounding as she reached up to remove her hood.

Sonny didn't dare look at him as her hair fell around her shoulders. She knew he wouldn't ever want to talk to her again after all the things she had done to him. "Look, I know you probably don't even ever want to see me again, but I just wanted to let you know it was me. Just so you know it's not like I just ditched you at our meeting… So...ya, I'll just go now..."

Sonny kept her eyes averted and turned back towards the door, carefully turning the handle and beginning to open the door. She felt a hand gently push the door closed before she had a chance to slip through. She shyly glanced up at him and gasped in surprise when she realized how close his face was to hers.

"Wait a minute," he whispered and seemed to take a second to recollect his thoughts. "If you're… but that means that you… but it can't be… because then you…" His apparent confusion with the situation helped Sonny to feel less awkward, and the tension between the two slowly began to fade.

Sonny giggled when he scrunched up his face with bewilderment. He looked so cute, young and carefree when he did that.

"Are you laughing at me?" he inched his face even closer to hers with mock seriousness, so she could smell his minty breath and was instantly captivated by his ocean blue eyes.

"…No." Her hesitance was obvious, but at least she managed to keep the stutter out of her voice.

"Good." As he moved away from her, he hoped desperately that she hadn't noticed the effect that such close proximity to her had on him.

Chad began pacing back and forth. "You said that everything started three months ago... You said that you left your boyfriend after you started to love him… But how's that possible...? Three months before that message…we were going out…"

Sonny sat down and waited patiently for him to figure it out. He was always so easily confused when he found out new information which conflicted with something he already knew.

"You love me!" Chad's exclamation rang through the room at an astounding level. "I mean, at least you did, you know back… then, before all that happened. Which is really a relief because I felt really stupid that night when I told you I loved you and you said that you didn't love me, and **Chad Dylan Cooper **does not like feeling stupid. I really shouldn't have…It's "

Sonny smiled at his rambling. He had referred to himself the third person again. Clearly he was feeling much better again, because his ego was starting to grow once more.

"…so I really wish I had waited longer to tell you that I love you, because I lost you, and I really wish I hadn't because I didn't stop loving y- I mean…**Chad Dylan Cooper** doesn't love! and uh-"

"And **Sonny Monroe** thinks you should shut up." She grinned at him, in an effort to show him how silly talking in third person sounded.

"Sorry…," he smiled sheepishly, and sat down next to her. "Am I right though? Did you really love me back then?" As he got over his momentary embarrassment, his expression turned curious again.

Sonny sighed. She knew it would come to this. Admitting her feelings was not easy, but she was determined. "Yes… and not just back then… I - I haven't really been able to get over what we had and what I destroyed back then. What I mean is… well… basically…"

Chad looked at her sitting there looking so incredibly sweet and innocent as she opened up her heart to him. "It's okay. You don't have to say it, I understand"

"Thank you. It's just, I don't know…"

"No listen, it's what I'm here for."

Sonny giggled, remembering the time when she had said exactly those words to Chad almost two years ago.

"What do you say we give it another try? I mean we don't have to go out again right away or anything, but can we start again from the beginning?"

"How far back to the beginning? …You're not planning on stealing yogurt and parking spots from me, are you?"

Chad's laughter rang through the room. "Just as long as you promise not to challenge me to games for four to seven year olds."

"It's a deal." Sonny grinned. Even though this whole ordeal had been ever so stressful, it really seemed like she and Chad had gotten closer because of this.

"How about we start with getting some pizza? Just as long as we don't have to get a Hawaiian pizza, I mean pineapples on pizza, who does that?"

She laughed again, and it would not be the last time that night, and definitely not the last time in her life.

* * *

Sheesh, I totally just ran out of appropriate synonyms for smile and laugh. :P

To Channy fans out there who have watched each episode a multitude of times like me, there are references to three different episodes of Sonny with a Chance. I know they're not all terribly difficult to find, but I challenge you to find them and figure out what episode they're from. I would give some kind of prize if you get it right, but I don't really know what I can offer over the internet, so oh well, unless you have a suggestion for a prize that's not too outrageous. :P

If you have any comments on the resolution of my story (or suggestions on how to make it better of course) please review. I reply to all the reviews I receive, and I'd really like to know how the end came across. :)

I'll try to upload the epilogue in the next week, but it will definitely be up next weekend, if not earlier. :)


	8. Epilogue

See the authors note at the end of the chapter for the answers from Chapter 7! :)

This chapter basically ties back to the title. Enjoy the epilogue!

* * *

She grinned as she looked at the little blond boy run across the field with his kite at the park. Her grin grew ever-wider as she saw his dad, with similar blond hair, chase after him and help the little cutie keep it up in the air. It was funny to see Chad interact with their little son that way… so caringly and with so much love. Come to think of it, she had always known he would make a good father. That was one of the things that had scared her so much at the park that fateful day, ten years ago. She had seen him be so kind and helpful to the boy at the park, and she could suddenly almost envision him like that in the future with his own son… and she could envision herself right next to him.

It was strange how that little incident had made such a large impact. To be quite truthful, there were many instances that had a great effect on how everything turned out for them. What if she had decided to stop receiving messages from the online friendship site before Chad had sent a reply? If the young couple hadn't been moving and set their car alarm off, she surely would have cancelled it about a minute before he replied.

Or even earlier than that, what if Tanya and her friend hadn't planted that seed of doubt about Chad in her head? If she hadn't talked to them, she might not have thought twice about telling Chad she loved him too, that first time he said it.

What if she hadn't bumped into Chad in the hallway? It had happened more times than once, and their conversations always seemed to affect her, and occupy her mind for days.

What if that telemarketer hadn't called her at exactly the right moment causing her to knock down her glass of water? Then she would have sent a reply to Chad that said he should forget about meeting her…

The little boy – **her** little boy, began to run toward her now. It seemed he was finished with playing with the kite; leaving Chad behind to role it up and chase after him once again.

"Guess what Mommy! I flew the kite all on my own! Those are the kinds of things you can do when you get old you know! Only four year olds can do **that**! Because when I was three I couldn't fly a kite, but now, I can!" His proud face was absolutely adorable!

"Aw Dylan, you cutie pie, I saw you, you were great! Yes kites are really something for big kids, so you're a really lucky little guy!"

He grinned at her. That was definitely something he had gotten from her: the big, happy Sonny smile. "But Moommmmyyy! I'm not cute, four year olds aren't cute! They're handsome and cool! And I can't be cool if you call me cute!"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at that. His pout was the sweetest thing she had ever seen; it reminded her of Chad somehow. Who exactly at that moment, finally managed to catch up. He was panting and out of breath.

"You…are…too fast…little man!"

Dylan giggled and ran to sit down on the grass next to Sonny, while Chad plopped down on her other side. He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have the two of you. That little tyke is the most perfect boy ever."

Sonny grinned at him in agreement and leaned in to touch his lips to hers. It was sweet and gentle as their lips moulded together for a few precious seconds.

"I'm huuunnggrry! Do we have any foooddd?" Sonny playfully rolled her eyes. Of course Chad would be the one to ask that, not his four year old son.

"Yes I packed some lunch for **both** my little boys."

Sonny grinned as she watched them both dig into the picnic basket at her feet and she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. Because, truth be told, there were so many things in her life that had gone wrong and caused problems for her, but at the same time, it always turned out alright, because of the perfect combination of those little pivotal moments that influenced everything.

* * *

**Thanks** for reading!

Any last thoughts on my story? Please send me a quick review, whether you have positive or negative feedback, because it's all helpful. :)

Congratulations to _Chloeand McKenzie_, _la de da_, and _past decembers_ for getting two out of the three references!

By suggestion of _la de da_, who unfortunately did not sign in to review, therefore not giving me the chance to reply, you all get… **virtual cupcakes **– one for each correct guess!

**The references were:**

"_No listen, it's what I'm here for." _

From season 1, episode 21 "Sonny: So Far" when Chad and Sonny are discussing their feelings backstage.

"Just as long as you promise not to challenge me to games for four to seven year olds." and "How far back to the beginning? …You're not planning on stealing yogurt and parking spots from me, are you?"

From season 1, episode 2 "West Coast Story". These are some of the things the two of them do to drive each other insane.

"_How about we start with getting some pizza? Just as long as we don't have to get a Hawaiian pizza, I mean pineapples on pizza, who does that?"_

From season 1, episode 11 "Falling for the Falls (Part 2)" when Grady complains about how Sonny likes pineapple on her pizza.


End file.
